The Choice of the Flame
by Moonlit Cavern
Summary: Flare is a rogue who meets a stranger with many sides, who she can't help but fall for. Suddenly, things take dark turn, and Flare suddenly tries to overcome a difficult choice. She meets a charming warrior from FallenClan who tries to steal her heart. Will she choose clan life or her freedom?


**a/n {Hi guys, this is story I wrote awhile ago, and I decided to publish it! Yay! :D II hope y'all like it. Please review and follow. I'd like to see what you guys think of it, and tell me if it needs changed. Bye!~Moonlit Cavern~}**

.:Chapter 1:.  
{Meeting a Stranger}

Flare woke to a soft glow protruding from a small hole in the moss-covered cave's vacant wall. She gazed at its dazzling light, blinking. The vast stretch of land, which was usually brown from the leaf-fall season, was now covered with sparkling snow, and glittering crystals hung from the trees. The sight was truly breathtaking. Flare looked around in awe. It was so beautiful!  
The ember colored cat sniffed the air for a hint of prey. She smiled as the scent of rabbit wafted from a nearby bush. Flare instantly crouched, her tail slowly flicking from side to side. She moved forward in complete stealth mode, her paws barely touching the ground. At attacking distance, Flares haunches shifted back and forth, tensing. She took a barely audible intake of breathe before leaping. Flare landed squarely on the rabbit's shoulders. She swiftly bit into the back of its neck, the rabbit instantly went limp.  
A twig snapped and Flare leaped into the air, letting out a low hiss, her quarry fell to the ground with a thump. Her green eyes were ablaze, and her ember fur was fluffed out. Her claws were out, glinting in the bright light. The owner of the snapped twig stepped back, fear obvious in his eyes. Flare glared at the skinny cat, her claws became hidden once more.  
"State your business." Flare looked over the tom, taking note of his frail frame and hollow eyes.  
The dark stranger blinked, taken aback by the small amount of hostility in her light voice. "I...er...was w-wondering if you could possibly s-split that rabbit?"  
Flare grinned and stepped forward. "You mean this rabbit?" She circled him, her tail running along his sides and finally tapped his nose.  
"You could certainly use it, couldn't you?" The tom gulped, but nodded.

Flare smiled. "Well, I'm a fair cat. I suppose you could have a few bites."

The skinny cat relaxed instantly. "Thank you...er...?"

Flare pushed the rabbit toward him with a paw. "Flare." She finished his question and flicked an ear casually. "And who do I have the pleasure of serving on this fine day?"

The cat looked up from eating the rabbit, feeling better already. "Oh, where are manners? I'm Dim." He stared at her for moment before tucking into the rabbit again.

"Dim.." She thought, watching him eat. "Interesting name for a cat of his intelligence." Dim had finished his rabbit and was looking at her expectantly.

"So, you got a place?" He shuffled his paws awkwardly.

Flare looked at Dim, her eyes flashed. "Is he asking to live with me?" She thought in horror. "Yes, why?" She tilted her head, her mind swimming in thought.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you, until I got my strength back?" He asked, gazing at her with hope.

Flare thought for a moment, her pelt prickling at the mere thought of staying with another cat. "Uh, sure. You can stay."

Dim smiled. He made a small gesture with his tail for her to lead. "After you." She nodded and lead the way to her cave.

"Here we are." Flare gestured with her tail at the cave she called her home. Dim looked around it, his eyes darting everywhere, taking in every detail.

"Nice place." Flare watched him as he bent down to lap at the small pool in the far corner. She sat down, her tail drawn neatly over her paws. She drew a wet paw over her left ear.

"Thank you." After a short pause, she tilted her head. "Where is it that you come from?" Flare asked Dim, curious as to how he came to be in his state. Dim stopped drinking from the pool, his body suddenly became rigid.

"Uh...a land very far from here. You wouldn't know it." He shuffled nervously, then looked at his yellow paws, shaking his head. Flare looked at Dim suspiciously, but said nothing.

Dim looked up and padded over to Flare, his tail flicking around wildly. Flare's eyes followed the yellow tip, mezmorized. Dim touched her shoulder lightly with it, and she shivered. "Can you show me where I might find some moss for a nest?"

Flare nodded, still in a daze from his tail. "B-behind me." She stuttered and shook her head to clear it. Dim reached around her and took a pawful of moss. He padded over to a dip in the stone floor. He began to form a small nest. One finished, he climbed into the new nest and curled into a tight ball. Only his bright yellow ears were visable.

Flare climbed into her own nest, exhaustion prickled through her. Her green eyes became fuzzy as tiredness engulfed her. Dim blurred in her vision as she closed her eyes. Instantly, darkness surrounded her.

**a/n {Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks. More coming soon.~Moonlit Cavern~}**


End file.
